playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathstroke
"I love my job." -Deathstroke Slade Wilson, often refered to as Deathstroke the Terminator or simply just Deathstroke, is a professional assassin, an enemy of the Teen Titans and an upcoming DLC character for Playastation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Deadpool . Biography ITS PAYBACK TIME! Slade Wilson was a regular U.S. military soldier who took part in one of military's experiments. After something went wrong, Slade lost his eye in an accident that enhancded his physical powers. After he was discharged from the military, Slade became the world's most feared assassin, Deathstroke. THE LEGACY OF DEATHSTROKE *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe'' *''DC Universe Online'' *''Batman: Arkham City Lockdown'' *''Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (3DS)'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' *''Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' Arcade Opening Deathstroke is hired by Lex Luthor to retrieve a strange power hidden in a far off land. Luthor believes that this power will enhance the user's powers and make them unstoppable, which is perfect for his plot to take down Superman. Deathstroke accepts the job after Luthor gives him a high price for it and sets off on his biggest mission yet. Rival Name: 'Deadpool Transcript Deathstroke: Luthor, can you hear me? I'm here in this weird place that might be holding that strange power you've been telling me that about and I'll report to you back when I get back to you. (When suddenly Deadpool started to pop out in front of Deathstroke as Deathstroke pulled out his gun) Deadpool: Woah, easy there fella, I'm not gonna hurt you at all! Deathstroke: And why the same costume with the different colors there? Are you hired by Batman to kill me? If so, then fight me! Deadpool: I don't know who the hell's Batman, but I'm just technically a member of The Avengers though. But go at me at all you got grandpa! Deathstroke: I think you're lying foolish one, now prepare to die! Deadpool: Bring it on old man! (Deathstroke pulled out his sword as Deathstroke was preparing for a battle position against Deadpool) '''Reason: '''Deathstroke is searching for the strange power that he was sent for when Deadpool pops up in front of him, taking him by surprise. Deathstroke is confused since Deadpool looks so much like him and Deadpool starts to make fun of that fact. Deathstroke then prepares his weapons believing that Deadpool is a professional assassin hired to take him down and tells him to fight back or else. Deadpool laughs at the sight of Deathstroke challenging him to a battle and tells him to bring it on. '''Connection: '''Deathstroke and Deadpool have many things in common. They look similar, use similar weapons (swords, guns etc.), have the same surname (Wilson) and rhyming first names (Slade and Wade). Plus, Deathstroke is owned by DC and Deadpool is owned by Marvel, a fact which reveals that the rivalry between the two companies contributes to this rivalry. Ending Deathstroke returns to his base with Polygon Man's power to inform Luthor that he has retrieved the special power without any trouble. Luthor is pleased and asks Deathstroke to give him the power and he will reward him. Deathstroke refuses which takes Luthor by surprise and demands that he hand it over or else he will send his forces to forcefully take it off him. Deathstroke tells him to send as many men as he can but he just better be prepared to deal with a great loss of henchmen! Gameplay Deathstroke is a skilled all-rounder character. Most of his attacks may take some time getting used to but once you've learnt how to use him properly he can be turned into the assassin he is. file:btn_square.png (Square Moves) *'Triple Sword Slash - ' - A three hit combo which involves Deathstroke slashing at his opponent with his sword. *'Sword Flip - ' or + - Deathstroke somersaults forward at his opponent with his sword out, sending anyone he hits flying. *'Upward Slash - ' + - Deathstroke slashes upward at his opponent, sending them flying into the air. *'Sword Spin - ' + - Deathstroke spins around with his sword out, sending anyone he hits rolling. *'Midair Slash - ' (midair) -A midair slash that sends the opponent flying. *'Midair Sword Flip - ' or + (midair) - Deathstroke performs his sword flip but stays still when in midair. *'Midair Upward Slash - ' + (midair) *'Midair Downward Slash - ' + - (midair) - Deathstroke slashes downward at his opponent. file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'Staff Spin -''' file:btn_triangle.png - Deathstroke spins his staff vertically, sending anyone who touches it flying. *'Staff Smack -' or + file:btn_triangle.png - Deathstroke hits the opponent with his staff, sending them rolling. *'Staff Toss -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Deathstroke tosses his spinning staff into the air. *'Staff Trip -' + file:btn_triangle.png - Deathstroke spins his staff horizontally, tripping anyone all around him. *'Midair Staff Spin -' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Midair Staff Smack -' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Midair Staff Toss -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'Downward Staff Jab -' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) - Deathstroke jabs oppents beneath him with his staff, causing them to crumple. (Circle Moves) *'Twin Pistol Fire - ' - Deathstroke fires his twin pistols, causing anyone he hits to crumple. *'Assault Rifle Fire - ' or + - Deathstroke fires his assault rifle, hold for constant fire between reloads. *'Grenade Throw - ' + - Deathstroke throws a grenade through the air which explodes shortly after thrown. * 'Claw Grapple - ' + - Deathstroke grabs an opponent with his claw an rams into them. * 'Midair Twin Pistol Fire - ' (midair) * 'Midair Assault Rifle Fire - ' or + (midair) - * 'Midair Grenade Throw '- + (midair) * 'Midair Claw Grapple - ' + (midair) - (Throws) * 'Strip 'n 'Splode - ' or - Deathstoke impales his opponent with his sword and blasts them away with a shotgun. * '''The Upper Cut '- ' - Deathstroke stabs his opponent with his knife and slashes them into the air. * Nail It '- ' - Deathstroke shoots his opponent in the leg with a pistol and impales them with his sword while they are on the ground. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * Staff Blast - ' (Level 1 Super): Deathstroke fires a shot from his staff, killing whover comes in contact with it. * '''An Eye For An Eye - ' (Level 2 Super): Deathstroke throws his sword up in the air, performs a backflip and kicks it, sending it flying across the stage and killing whoever comes in contact with it. * 'Silent Bombing - ' (Level 3 Super): Deathstroke plants bombs around the stage, hides to a safe position and blocks his ears with his hands as the bombs explode everywhere and destroy the stage, killing whover gets caught in the explosions. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Sharpshooter - '''Deathstroke fires his pistol into the air. *'Self-aware - 'Deathstroke kneels down while holding up his pistols. *'Rapid Refluxes - 'Deathstroke somersaults as he throws his pistols into the air and lands as the pistols falls back into their holsters. Quotes *'Character Select **'"You hired the right man for the job." **''"Time for a bonus."'' **''"Another day, another job."'' *'Prematch' **TBA *'Item Pick Up' **"More weapons, more blood."'' **''"Could come in handy."'' **''"Let see what this can do."'' **''"You don't stand a chance against my heavy arsenal of weapons."'' **''"This will help me take you down."'' **''"This will be an easy contract."'' **''"Looks like I get a bonus."'' *'Using Staff Blast **'"Death takes you." *Using An Eye for an Eye' **'"You will not escape." *Using Silent Bombing' **'"Let's turn this place into a wreck." *Succesful KO' **'"Just doing my job." **''"Another contract down."'' **''"You aren't capable of fighting back."'' **''"I'm not even trying to kill you."'' **''"This is why I love my job."'' **''"I enjoy hurting you."'' **''"Hah! That was it?"'' *Respawn' **'''"Hmmm, looks like this will be a bit tougher than I thought." **''"I will not fail my job, you know."'' **''"So we have an angry one, do we now?"'' **''"Die!"'' **''"I need that bonus!"'' **''"You're so clever."'' **''"This means nothing."'' Intros and Outros Intros *'Fully Loaded - '''Deathstroke reloades his pistol and places it in his holster. *'Battle Ready - 'Deathstroke walks on-screen while holding his assault rifle over his shoulder. *'From Above - 'Deathstroke lands from the sky after performing a somersault. *'Sharp Enough - Deathstroke feels the tip of his sword before placing it in his holster. Winning Screen *'Job Well Done' - Deathstroke throws his knife in the air and catches it. *'Well Paid - '''Deathstroke holds his blood money at the camera. *'So Long - 'Deathstokre jumps into the air and disappears from sight. *'Master Swordsman - 'Deathstroke performs moves with his sword. Losing Screen *If using '''Job Well Done - '''Deathstroke puts a hand on his head and shakes it. *If using '''Well Paid - '''Deathstroke throws his knife at the ground in anger. *If using '''So Long - '''Deathstroke lies down and has a fist on his hand, looking bored *If using '''Master Swordsman - '''Deathstroke falls to the ground and uses his sword to support him. Results Screen *'Win - 'Deathstroke folds his arms as he throws his knife up and down. *'Lose - 'Deathstroke has his back turned to the camera. Level 3 Animations Big Daddy's Level 3: Deathstroke swims normally. Heihachi's Level 3: Deathstroke tries to get out of the chains with his sword but miserably fails and and gets tired out. Isaac Clarke's Level 3: Deathstroke floats in space normally Sackboy's Level 3: Deathstroke's icon will show up on a bubble. Zeus' Level 3: Deathstroke is turned to small normally Costumes Injustice Deathstroke Deathstroke's default appearance in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us * 'Orange Skin - '''Orange and black costume * '''Green Skin - '''Green and brown costume * '''Purple Skin - '''Purple and grey costume * '''Pink Skin - '''Pink and white costume Insurgency Deathstroke Deathstroke's insurgency appearance in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us *'Orange Skin - '''Orange armor and grey hair *'Green Skin - 'Green armour and black hair *'Purple Skin - 'Purple armor and brown hair *'Pink Skin - 'Pink armor and white hair Flashpoint Deathstroke Deathstroke's flashpoint costume in ''Injustice: Gods Among Us *'Black Skin - '''Black costume and grey hair *'Grey Skin - 'Grey costume and yellow hair *'Brown Skin - 'Brown costume and red hair *'White Skin - 'White costume and black hair Trivia *Most of Deathstoke's moves, appearances and animations are based of his appearance from ''Injustice: Gods Among Us. Gallery Insurgency DS.jpg|Insurgency Deathstroke Flashpoint DS.jpg|Flashpoint Deathstroke Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Category:Injustice: Gods Among Us Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters